Electric arc welding involves the melting and deposition of metal in the form of an electrode onto adjacent metal structures known in combination as the workpiece. Metal welding wire, or the electrode, is referred to as a “consumable” or “consumables” and the amount of metal consumables deposited during a welding operation is one cost element of the welding process. As a welder is operated over a period of time, it must be provided with appropriate metal consumables to replenish the supply allowing continuation of the welding operation. Over time, the cost of the consumables is a primary factor in the welding operation, far exceeding the cost of the electric arc welder using the consumable. Consequently, it is desirable for a manufacturer of electric arc welders to also be the source of consumables used by the welder so that the welder and consumables may be coordinated or otherwise matched to optimize the total welding procedure. In implementation of a program for selling consumables for use with an electric arc welder it is advantageous to know the amount of consumables being used by the electric arc welder over a period of time, such as a week, month, quarter, half year, or year. In the past, the only procedure for determining the use of consumables for a particular arc welder was to rely upon the purchase history of the welding facility. Thus, if a welder was used for a period of welding and a certain volume of consumables was purchased for that welder during the same period, it was concluded that the ordered amount was the actual amount used. However, if the welding facility purchased consumables from another source, the amount of consumables consumed could not be determined by the known consumables purchased. In some instances, a fee is used for the operation of an electric arc welder. It is desirable to discount the fee for the use of the welder based upon the purchase of consumables from the originator of the welder. To accomplish this business technique, it is necessary to determine the relationship between the known amount of purchased consumable and the actual amount of consumables used during a fee period. This type of business plan, and others, are predicated on the historical feedback use information from the welding facility to determine the proportion of consumables purchased from the manufacturer of the equipment. This feedback information is then used as a basis for determining the machine operating fee. This same concept is employed when a welder is subject to a royalty discounted by use of consumables from a certified, approved source. All of these business procedures are predicated upon historical information regarding the use of consumables during a preset period of welding. Such historical data based upon feedback information from the welding facility is not consistent and can not be employed with a high degree of certainty. There has been no system or method for determining the consumables used by an electric arc welder except by purchase records for such consumables during a period of time or actual weight recording at the welder. This information has no relationship to the actual time that the welder is operated but is available for only an absolute time span known as the “period of welding”, i.e. a week to a year.